1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to an air bag inflator, and more particularly to apparatus for controlling the gas flow from an air bag inflator and for filtering the gas flowing from an inflator.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A known vehicle safety apparatus includes an air bag and an inflator for providing gas to inflate the air bag. The inflator includes a gas source. Upon actuation of the inflator, gas is directed from the gas source into the air bag to inflate the air bag. It is desirable to control the pressure in the air bag so that the air bag inflates by a desired amount over a desired time period. Controlling the rate of gas flow into the air bag controls the pressure in the air bag to establish a desired pressure-time curve for air bag inflation. It is also desirable to remove from the gas flowing into the air bag any particulate and molten matter in the gas. Such particulate and molten matter may be generated by the gas source upon actuation of the inflator.